¿QUIEN SE ROBO MI ZAPATO?
by Hanna H. Darko
Summary: Mi primer oneshot, basado en una escena del manga 28 de SK, Lyserg pierde un zapato y cree que alguien se lo robo, solo chequen su travesía para recuperarlo XDDD ultra baboso, solo lean y dejen revies


**Holas que creen he vuelto con mi primer oneshot non y pues se trata de Lyserg, de una tontería que se me ocurrió un muy buen día que estaba leyendo el tomo 28 del manga, si el tomo en el que se murio Lyserg y paso algo extraño a mi parecer con su cuerpo pues fue el unico que perdió un zapato ¿Quién pierde solo un zapato? Díganme, pero bueno la cosa es que aquí va la travesía inventada por mi acerca de cómo Lyserg fue en busca de su querido Zapato nOn**

**Todo el fic va a ser narrado desde la vista de los personajes, en especial la de Lyserg asi que sin más vayamos al fic nOn**

**Ni Shaman King ni The Rasmus me pertenecen solo los uso con el fin de crear este fic nOn**

_Narración hecha por mi n-n_

**¿QUIÉN SE ROBO MI ZAPATO?**

Todavía y tuve un sueño de lo más horrible y me pasa esto, en definitiva fue un mal sueño, estaba en un lugar que parecía ser Londres y no lo era siendo perseguido por un demonio y luego que alucine la voz de Marco y mi ángel Zeliel se transformo en un coche, menudo sueño el mió y hasta que me libre por fin del demonio, creí que ya todo estaba bien… pero no! tenía que pasarme esto precisamente a mi!!

Desperte todo mareado, peor que cuando a uno se le pasan las copas, y fue cuando me di cuenta, tenía toda la ropa rasgada, pero lo que no me esperaba fue eso… el par de botines que la princesa Jeanne me había regalado ahora se encontraba incompleto, inaudito!! Algo totalmente inconcebible!!

-¿en donde esta?-interrogue seriamente mirando a Manta

-¿Qué?-me cuestiono el cabeza de calabaza

-Mi zapato, ¿en donde esta?-le dije mirándolo fijamente

-¿tu zapato?-me interrogo aparentemente sin comprender

-si, mi zapato, lo quiero de vuelta-dije cortadamente

-de seguro se te perdio en la explosión- me dijo tranquilo Manta

-¿Qué explosión?-le interrogue confundido

Y después de contarme lo sucedido…

-¡¡ ¿me estas diciendo que MI cuerpo fue protegido por los testículos de un mapache xOx?!!-interrogue ciertamente asqueado

-Si eso fue lo que paso-por la cara que puso entendí que tampoco le resulto una experiencia agradable asi que decidí dejar ahí el tema aunque…

-¡Ahhhhhhh! _Solo esto me faltaba-_si, asi es grite de tan solo pensar en eso…

-ya no grites-me pidió Manta

-¡Ahhhhhhh! De seguro ese maldito mapache se lo robo-si, esa fue la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente uu

Por lo cual decidí ir en busca del maldito mapache, y cuando al fin encuentre al maldito mapache de mier$#...

-¡dame mi zapato!-ordene, como verán no estaba de buenas y a la falta de uno de mis zapatos…

-¿zapato? ¿Cuál zapato?-me interrogo el maldito mapache sucio ese…

-¡no te hagas mapache y dámelo ya!!-le ordene

-te lo doy si te quitas la camisa nn-contesto con una muy pervertida sonrisa, maldito… pero ni hablar todo sea por mi zapato…

Y después de quitarme mi camisa…

-mi zapato-exigí

-la verdad es que no lo tengo-me contesto ciertamente feliz de la vida

-¿Qué? ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves?!!-grite furioso

Y después de patear muy lejos al maldito mapache me puse mi camisa y segui mi búsqueda caminando tan solo con un zapato hasta toparme con Ren Tao

-¿has visto mi otro zapato?-interrogue esperando a que me dijera un simple si, pero era demasiado pedir…

-¿se supone me debe importar tu zapato?- me interrogo arqueando una ceja y mirándome fijamente

-olvídalo ¬¬-

Y asi seguí mi camino encontrándome más tarde con Horohoro…

-¿has visto de pura casualidad mi otro zapato?-interrogue esperanzado

-¿Quéf?-

Era demasiado pedir que me contestara si se estaba atragantando con comida, asi que decidí seguir mi camino… y fui a chocar con Tamao

-¿tu estabas cerca mió cuando ocurrió lo de la explosión no?-cuestioné

-asi es joven Lyserg, lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda uu-contesto cabizbaja

-lo serás si me ayudas con algo nn-

-¿con que?-me cuestiono

-¿sabes que le ocurrió a mí otro zapato?-

-no, lo lamento pero no se que ocurrió con el-contesto cabizbaja

-ay creo que nunca lo voy a encontrar uu-dije resignado

-tal vez si piensa en quien pudo tomarlo logre hallarlo nn-me animo con una sonrisa

-gracias Tamao, creo que de ese modo podré hallarlo-

De ese modo logre encontrar un lugar en el cual sentarme y asi pensar en quien demonios fue el que se llevo mi zapato, al fin deje que las teorías surgieran solas:

1.- tal vez y si fue el maldito mapache y la cosa es que no me lo quiere dar asi de fácil…

2.- algún mendigo que pasaba por ahí lo tomo por que no tenía…

3.- Y si los aliens del planeta mercurio se lo llevaron oO? No, no creo, a menos que… a menos que lo quieran para un arma de destrucción masiva en contra de todos los humanos, después de todo era un zapato muy valioso uu

4.- tal vez Marco se lo llevo, después de todo ese sujeto me pervierte xOx

5.- o quizás algún loco se lo llevo para promocionar su programa

Mente Lyserg:

-¡nn hola soy Lauri from the rasmus, y si vienen al programa les regalaremos este zapato que Eero le robo a Lyserg!-

Y finalmente la respuesta me llego como por arte de magia: Hao! … si lo más seguro es que ese maldito se lo llevo como trofeo después de haber causado mi muerte…

Pero ya verá, no se saldrá con la suya, he de vengarme y cuando lo haga el muy maldito lamentara haberse metido con mi zapato

Si, mi venganza sería cruel, después de ubicar la nueva guarida de ese maldito, fui en busca de su habitación, al entrar lo hallé dormido y no lo pensé 2 veces, tome su zapato y salí corriendo, lo que no me esperaba era que justo cuando huía con su zapato, se despertó y me pillo antes de salir de su habitación y con su zapato en mano!!!

-¿Qué se supone estas haciendo con mi zapato?-me interrogo, en sus ojos ardían llamas, me arme de valor, retrocedí y corrí lo más rápido que pude (n/a ¬¬ a eso le llama valor?)

Corrí hasta que no pude más, uu un par de cuadras a dentro de la isla de Tokio, y fue ahí cuando lo decidí, si quería escapar tendría que usar el zapato de Hao, y lo hice, vaya que por dentro era cómodo, pero muy pesado, ¿Cómo puede andar con esas cosas? ¿A eso le llama zapato? Me dije a mi mismo

Como sea, continué con mi no muy exitosa huída y choque con una pareja, caímos al suelo…

-jijijiji n-n hola Lyserg!!!-me saludo un muy alegre Yoh Asakura

-Oye!! ¿Qué te pasa inútil? Fíjate por donde vas!!!-escuche a alguien gritarme y de pronto ZAZ una bofetada era Anna Kyouyama

A lo lejos se escucho la voz de Hao

-¡¡¡Vuelve aca con mi zapato Diethel!!!-grito furioso

Lo ignore y seguí corriendo hasta encontrarme de nueva cuenta con Tamao

-¿n-n Joven Lyserg ha logrado hallar su zapato?-me cuestiono al verme pasar corriendo a su lado

-No aun no, pero pronto-alcance a contestar mientras huía, Hao ya estaba bastante cerca y no tuve de otra uu

-¡¡Zeliel!!-invoque a mi angel, subí a su mano y continué mi huída, cuando me di cuenta el espíritu del fuego iba detrás mió, de ese modo pronto me alcanzaría asi que deshice mi posesión y de nuevo continué mi huída corriendo hasta llegar a la zona montañosa de la isla y cuando me di cuenta estaba en un camino cerrado, ¡¡en un callejón sin salida!! En el cual el maldito de Hao me acorralo, me quite su zapato y lo sujete con fuerza entre mis manos, ¿Qué me iría a hacer? No quería ni pensarlo

-Mi zapato-susurro cortante e intento quitármelo

-Cuando me devuelvas el mió-le dije mirándolo fríamente

-¿Tu zapato?-me interrogo arqueando una ceja

-Si, se que tu lo tienes asi que lo quiero de vuelta-dije furioso y mirándolo con determinación

El muy maldito simplemente opto por echarse a reír de mi y aprovechando que me distraje me arrebato de entre ambas manos su zapato, se lo puso y continuo riéndose

-Grandísimo idiota, tu estupido zapato se hizo pedazos en la explosión-dijo apenas parando de reír

Se echo a reír una vez más de mi y finalmente el y su tonto espíritu desaparecieron del lugar…

¡¡¡Un momento!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que mi zapato se había hecho pedazos???!!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Imposible!! ¡¡No era justo!! ¡¡Aquello debía ser una mentira!! ¡¡De seguro no me lo quería regresar!!

Asi que sin más comencé a gritar…

-¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!-grite desesperado

Y en ese momento sentí como algo caía sobre mi cabeza y quedaba entre mis manos las miré sin mucha importancia y… ¡¡Un momento OO!! ¡¡Era mi zapato!! ¡¡Mi zapato!! ¡¡Mi precioso zapato!!

_No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con el semblante serio de siempre Ren Tao, aunque por un momento había perdido su fría mirada de siempre al observar la reacción del joven ingles al haber recuperado su zapato ¿Qué como lo había reconocido? Fácil, el zapato había caído literalmente del cielo en la puerta de su hospedaje en la isla de Tokio_

-Haber si asi dejas de hacer tanto escándalo-_susurro recuperando su semblante serio de siempre _-¡¡Ese ingles!! ¡¡Tanto barullo por un zapato!!-_finalizo para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse del lugar _

_Mientras tanto el joven Diethel se frotaba contra su cara cariñosamente y entre sollozos de alegría su muy preciado zapato_

_**Fin **_

**XDDDDD ja, ja, ja, lo que puede hacer uno durante la clase de filosofía, es que mi sensei no es que me aburra sino más bien a veces con las palabras que usa me hace desear no estar ahí u-u.**

**Pero bueno, menuda idea la mía y es que me traume con eso de que Lys fue el unico que perdio un zapato, fue traumatizante lo juro, pero bueno la cosa era que quería distraerme con algo y no se me ocurrió algo mejor u-u lo siento…**

**Jeje a los que leyeron sean buenos si leen dejen reviews u-u **


End file.
